A Strange Journey
by eonsofmemories
Summary: Follow Kim and the super-cop Jack Brewer and their bizarre journey to love.
1. Prologue

**Eesh.. Don't roll your eyes.. It's me again with a new one.. LOL. **

**Yet another intense love story... hehe. **

**I've had the concept in mind for more than a month now.. **

**Maybe now is the right time to pen it down. **

**About the Story: It's a love story. Period. Kim and Jack will be very different than their on-screen versions. Way more older and mature.**

**Backdrop: Police force and crime. Sorry, I've been watching a ton of Arrow and NCIS lately.**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

**6 yrs ago...**

**New York - Grand Central Terminal**

She was sitting on a bench on the train platform mindlessly gazing at the empty train tracks before her.

Nineteen years of her life zoomed in and out of her head, bringing along bittersweet memories. Some she wished she could gather in her palms and never let them drift away while others she'd rather forget.

Her cellphone buzzed in the sling bag around her arm and she answered it, "Yes Uncle, I was just heading out. Subway's running late.. I'll call you once I reach the station."

The man on the other end instructed her sternly and her face fell.. She pinched her lips and nodded voicing, "Okay. But you might have to keep checking with the local subway station, in that case."

When he refused to do that, a familiar disappointment filled her up. But she managed to maintain her composure, "Fine. No, I understand. That would raise suspicions.. You're right. I'll get a taxi or bus from the station. Okay bye..."

She hung up and leaned back against the stone bench closing her eyes.

* * *

This was the end... She was leaving the place she was born and raised in. The city that had sheltered her for years and had played a major role in grooming her into being the strong, confident girl now seemed alien to her.

Friends and relationships dear to her would cease to exist form now on. She only had one living relation, her Uncle who had very generously offered to shelter her after the tragedy that had ripped apart her family. Broken and distraught that she was, she agreed to it, accepting it as a part of her destiny.

She didn't remember what her mother had looked like. She was hardly four years old when her mother had passed away following a car crash. Whatever little she knew was from stories she'd heard from her father and her grandparents.

And since then, her world had only revolved around her father. He'd been her father, mother, her best friend and ehr guardian angel, playing ever role with such ease and honesty that she'd never felt the need nor place for a third person between them.

But now that he was gone too, and she was left all alone to fend for herself in the big bad world...

* * *

A whistle blowing announced the subway's arrival into the station and she picked up her modest belongings.

Once the cleaning and refilling was done, she occupied the window seat she'd booked a day back. Placing her backs securely underneath the seat, she wrapped a scarf around her head and closed her eyes, letting the reality sink in.

She was leaving forever, never to return back to the place that had snatched away everything from her. Her dreams lay shattered beneath her feet, but she was far from giving up..

* * *

Her life had found itself a new purpose to cling onto.

If her father's demise had shattered the young girl, a new person was slowly rising from the ashes.

It would take her time to gather herself up and move on. But she knew she had to do it, eventually.

She carefully removed the sim card from her cellphone and cut it into pieces with a pair of scissors she borrowed from a fellow passenger. It now lay on the tracks, next to her cellphone which would soon be crushed once the subway started moving...

* * *

Her father had taught her to hold her head high and put up a fight when adversities came knocking. She wasn't a coward. She wasn't running away..

But for now, she needed to steel her spine and gather enough resources..

Someday, she would avenge her father's death and fulfill a _vow_ made to him and to herself..

Someday, she would go back to being _**Kimberly Aaron Crawford..**_

* * *

Stretching his arms, he flung the duffel bag over his shoulder and hopped out of the train. His chiseled face was as inscrutable as always, but there were traces of satisfaction lingering in his steely eyes.

Once again, an innocent soul had been saved from the clutches of greedy, conniving men. Fighting for those who were incapable of defending themselves and serving justice to the needy was a motto he lived by.

He had no family, no soul to call his own and the only friends he had were the three musketeers, he worked with. He was playful and frisky at times, while at work, he was the stern, no-nonsense cop who had the entire police force cowering under him with one sharp glare.

* * *

Milton and Eddie stepped down, pushing each other and trying to squeeze through the narrow train door. A thunderous voice bellowed behind them and they froze.

"This is all your fault... We didn't even stop onto the ground yet and we already got our daily dose of his scolding.. You're going down," the scrawny boned man scowled at his muscular partner.

Eddie flexed his wrists and eyed him fiercely, but jumped when a pair of footsteps neared them.

"Eep, Milton. Rudy's in the mood for an encounter.. C'mon let's book it.."

The scurried towards the exit dragging their bags only to bump into the devil himself.

* * *

He turned around and glared at them before shaking his head at their childish antics.

"Oh geez.. just look at how he's glaring at us, as if he's gonna deep fry us and then eat us for dinner."

He spun on his heel and crossed his arms, "Are you two done? Now are you gonna go get a taxi already or should I send you back in the very subway you came from?" He paused and turned around, "And anyways I'm sure Rudy will happily sign the transfer orders."

The men hung their heads and scowled at each other silently before stepping towards the exit.

* * *

"Brewer, something is terribly wrong," Rudy's anxious voice made him lift his head from the bags he was unpacking.

"What's wrong?" He enquired as he walked around the bed and stood beside Rudy whose eyes were glued to the TV screen.

He followed his senior's worried gaze and what he saw knocked his breath out of his lungs.

_No.. No.. It couldn't be happening. _

His head spun with the impact of the news and images being flashed on the TV screen. He clutched his head refusing to believe any of it.

By then, Milton and Eddie too had gathered in the room and looked on breathlessly as their senior officer gasped for breath right before their eyes.

* * *

They rushed to him upon feeling him shake, but it was too late. He had already fallen on his knees, burying his face in his large palm, attempting to stop the throbbing in his head.

Minutes later, he had drifted away into a different world... Very vividly did he remember the day when he'd first met him 3 years ago at the Police Academy.

Within a few days, he had taken an instant liking towards the authoritative, principled in-charge of the Academy. The older man was a ruthless and devoted cop, highly respected amongst his peers and a true patriot who wouldn't hesitate once before laying down his life for his motherland...

_He_ had been in awe of his senior when the latter approached him for a rifle shooting drill. After a series of not so impressive attempts, he'd given up. But one day, the officer walked up to him, held his broad shoulders and showed him pictures of a bomb blast site.

_"We do not have the right to become weak, young man. There are people out there who need to be protected, because they cannot fight for themselves. Thousands of children and women sleep in their homes safely because they know our bullets will safeguard them. So pull up your socks and keep trying until you get it right. There is no other way out."_

* * *

He hadn't forgotten those words after all these years. Neither could he forget the look of pride on his mentor's face when he was awarded the rank of an ACP (assistant chief of police). The man had himself pinned stars on his shoulder straps, blessing him with courage and honour instead of the usual 'good luck'.

* * *

After brooding over his loss in the dark room, he walked to the washroom and splashed water on his face. The cold water ran down his face, causing his bruised jaw to sting, but he couldn't feel the pain.

The following morning when he walked into his cabin, everyone knew something had changed when he refused to even look at the steaming glass of his favourite _apple cider_.

_"Just try it, it has its own intoxication. You'll never want to even try any other hard drink, son."_

* * *

He slammed the paper weight on the desk and ran a hand through his neatly gelled hair.

He'd only been a dutiful cop, abiding by the law, serving the nation and seeking justice for the needy until now.

But not anymore.. The very system that he took great pride in had failed one of its own..

Justice, Pride, and Courage had been mere words to him years ago, but today they were the commandments of his life. And he owed every bit of himself to the one person who had tamed an unruly and aggressive boy and molded him into being the respectable cop he was today...

* * *

Pushing aside the rewarding letters of praise on his desk, he logged into the database. He now had a purpose to fulfill before he could embrace death.

He had to get to the root of the betrayal that had maligned his mentor's name.

He entered the password and waited for the data to show up.

A tiny circle rolled around his name on the screen which read, **_ACP Jack Richard Brewer.  
_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello.. I'm back with the first Chapter.. Sorry about the delay, I've been working out the kinks in my new kick story - 'boundless'. feel free to check it out! ;)**

**Anyway, we're here.. And so it begins..**

**Thank you soo much for your words of praise and encouragement. I hope I won't disappoint you with this one..**

* * *

**NOTE: **

The story now moves 6 years ahead, i.e. into the present. I understand you all will be confused regarding some developments. I shall clear them all in the upcoming updates. If not, you know you're always free to ask..

This one's more like an introductory Chapter.. So yeah, hold back your tomatoes you probably want to throw at me.. (And threatening mails and messages are most welcome, as always)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **

The story revolves around a fictional Police force and Institutions associated with it. I do not intend to criticise or malign any individual or organisation. It's fiction and hence I guess, I can be a bit liberal with creative freedom here..

Besides, it's me.. So you should know by now, when to keep your logic aside..

Also, the previous warning stays.. It's going to be suuper cheesy, so please take it with a pinch of salt..

Enough for today, read on..

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Six years later.. **

**Huntsville, Ontario.**

* * *

Cotton candy like clouds in the pristine blue sky, playing hide and seek from between the towering pine trees greeted her as she stepped out of the house. She placed her knitted woolen bag carefully into the storage seat and walked around the scootie to greet her neighbour.

The little girl, Lily, smiled at her and pouted, demanding a ride on her scootie. Soon, the two girls were riding through the winding paths, peeking from behind the hills, bordered by the lush green forests of Oak and bright rhododendrons.

They stopped at the school gates and the younger one jumped down clutching her bag, "Kimmy.. We're late again.. I'm so gonna get it from Ms. Maya now.. It's all your fault.."

Kim stared at the little girl with an open mouth and twisted her ear gently, "You little naughty one, you. You take forever to get ready, and then put all the blame on me. Just you wait. I'm gonna tell Uncle and make you do 5 rounds on the grounds.."

Someone called out to her and Lily escaped, sticking out a tongue at her. Kim turned around and saw her uncle walking towards her.

"Late again honey?", he asked with a slight frown.

Kim hung her head in embarrassment. It was the third time in a week that she was late.

Just then, she noticed her uncle's eyes searching for something.

She grinned to herself and held out a steel lunch box to him, "Here you go, Mr. Principal.. This is the reason for my tardiness.."

The old man patted her forehead affectionately and enquired, "You were making lunch?"

Kim held onto his arm and walked beside him as he led her towards the classrooms, "Of course Uncle. Now for the next few days, you're only going to eat healthy food... No seasonings, no oil."

"Okay _mom_, now go it's time for your class", he shook his head and pushed her towards the open classroom.

Once inside, she looked at the familiar faces, some smiled back at their lively teacher, some were nervous about the upcoming class test while rest were just waiting for the school hours to get over so they could bask in the warm sunlight, which was a rare occurrence in the area.

After leaving New York six years ago, Kim was taken in by her uncle who was a professor in the neighbouring town of Bracebridge. Post his retirement, he moved to the greener, less crowded and pleasant locality of Huntsville.

Gathering all his savings, he bought some land, built a modest dwelling for the two of them and used up the rest to set up a school for the little ones.

Now, four years later, the school had grown from being just a shelter to an institution everyone looked up to. Professor Davis had earned a lot of respect and admiration from the humble locals.

Kim had by then graduated from college. Despite her frequent protests, her uncle had sent her off to Massachusetts for higher studies. He was against the idea of Kim drowning herself in misery and motivated her to become an independent girl. Though he wasn't particularly happy about her staying away from him and facing the real world when she was in a highly vulnerable state, he believed that the small town of Bracebridge would force her to compromise on her ambitions in life.

He thought higher studies, making new friends would probably loosen her up a bit and take her mind off the resentment and urge to seek revenge.

Kim had stayed back in Massachusetts upon completing her studies and was employed at a leading newspaper soon after.

However, her uncle's deteriorating health and his decision to move to Huntsville had made her realize that she had none other to call her own. She quit her job and had returned back to her uncle few months back and began helping him with functioning of the school.

He had protested in the beginning and had tried to send her back but she was just as stubborn as her father and had refused to give in.

Fat six figure salaries, job security and a lavish life-style was something she had left behind the day she'd taken a train out of New York. She no longer dreamt about a perfect life partner or happily ever after's.. Her life now revolved around her uncle, the kids, the school, the winding roads and the misty mountains.

The new Kim that was born after her father's tragic demise and later raised by her uncle, wanted nothing more than a peace of mind.

Unfortunately, that was the hardest part.

Even though she had left her home years ago and was moving on in life, all of it was pretence. She could never really forget those incidents that had snatched away her biggest support system, her father from her.

And if that wasn't worse, her father's hard earned name and respect, what would've otherwise stayed back as legacy was now tainted by words such as traitor and back-stabber. The duty bound cop who wouldn't have hesitated to lay down his life for the sake of his countrymen was branded as an imposter and spy.

His peers and people within the force who had once looked up to him had turned their backs on him and pointed fingers at his loyalty and patriotism. No one had come forward to thwart the accusations made against him or to defend his honour.

She knew wherever he was, his soul would never rest in peace, until the fake allegations against him were wiped off and his honour was restored. It pained her deeply when she had to hide her true identity from the world. But the moment demanded sacrifices and Kim was prepared to walk to the end of the earth to seek justice for her wronged father.

However, unknown to even her uncle, Kim had an ulterior motive when she'd decided to shift base to Huntsville..

The otherwise quiet, serene and peace-loving hamlet was physically divided into two by the river flowing upon its soil. If one housed farmers, craftsmen and lush fruit orchards, the other was home to the prestigious Garhwal Police Academy.

It is where everything had started, she was sure of.

And Kim Crawford wasn't going to rest in peace until she got to the root of the treachery that had defamed and killed her father, snatched away her innocence and peace of mind, leaving her to burn in the fires seething within her.

* * *

The young men halted in their tracks, panting and catching their breath.

Eddie slammed the sack of potatoes on the ground with a thud and looked at his partner, "Ugh, mannn. Some life huh.. We were better off in New least we would put bodies here and there.. but here I'm just carrying onions, potatoes, and beans.."

He paused and smacked his friend who wasn't paying attention.

"Ouch. What Eddie.. I already can't get a signal over here..And on top of that, you're wracking my brains. None of my tracking devices are working outside the range of the Academy..", the techie groaned.

Eddie threw an apple at him which he caught and plopped himself on the dusty road, "You're so right Milton. What a boring life we have.. I mean, ETF was the place to be... and now we're at this Academy."

Just then, Milton's phone buzzed in his jacket and he groaned looking at the caller id, "Come on. Chief's calling us."

The men lifted their goods and began walking up the hill towards the South gates of the Academy; their complaints were long forgotten.

The homely stone cottage standing atop the hill welcomed them and the duo smiled at each other. Despite the menial and tiresome jobs that were expected of them, Officer Edifer Jones and Techie Milton Krupnick never complained.

Of course, they had their own little rambling sessions when the work got too much or at times they had nothing better to do than to spend time, roaming around in the mountains patrolling the area.

They never voiced out their thoughts but there were two reasons why they were happy and content to be where they were..

Milton knocked the door and stepped into the quarters. A grumpy Rudy Gillespie welcomed them but today, the duo weren't offended by his remarks about them being careless about their work.

The heavenly aroma of butter filled their senses and their feet led them towards the partitioned kitchen. But before they could step in, a hand held out two plates of piping hot, dipped-in-butter parathas, making the young men squeal with delight.

"Alexa?", Milton called out tracing the delicate hand to a beautiful smiling face.

She stepped out of the kitchen and placed the plates on the coffee table, motioning them to begin devouring the food.

Rudy shook his head at the sight of the officers filling up his wife with details on happenings at the Academy in her absence.

Alexa Kennedy, now Alexa Gillespie had quit her job with the New York Police following her marriage to Rudy. After tackling several criminals and busting sneaky underworld rackets, she now preferred to lead a normal, homely life with her husband.

Hence when Rudy was promoted and handed charge of the Cadillac Police Academy, she had been the first one to pack her bags and hop onto the next bus out of the city. She figured the job would be less strenuous on her husband and would also allow her some spare time with him.

She was content with the way things were. She'd gotten two friends in Milton and Eddie, who were appointed at the Academy about three months back. Though their appearance and news of sudden transfer had confused her initially, she was happy that she was in company of friends and well-wishers, despite being away from her own family and friends.

Despite being married to Rudy for over a year, even today, she felt as though she didn't know him well enough. He always came across as highly guarded, as if he was guarding an old secret or perhaps an animosity with someone very dear to him.

And now months later, she knew the reason why..

The one reason why Milton and Eddie never complained or cribbed about being appointed as the security guard and boys hostel warden, respectively. They'd rather be here than anywhere else in the world knowing they had earned trust of the one man, who was infamous as a one-man army.

The only one, who could transform Rudy Gillespie from his playful 'going all-rudy' self into the stern cop and often made him lose his self composure.

The one friend, she cared for despite his frequent mood swings and indifferent behaviour at times; ACP Jack Richard Brewer.

* * *

He was steering the jeep along the narrow winding roads through the drizzle that threatened to turn into a downpour. The familiar picturesque sight, zooming pinewood forests and shepherds leading their cattle back home brought back a wave of nostalgia.

The hills and terraces weren't new to him.

Having spent a few years wandering in the woods to find a quiet, shady corner for himself, away from the gruesome drills at the Academy, he now knew the terrain like the back of his hand.

He realized the road ahead would be blocked by herds of cattle and instead decided to take the shorter route through the woods.

Though the ride was bumpy and risky, he was calm and composed as ever. His dark steely eyes were scouting the forest for any unusual activity, yet nothing showed on his face. His chiseled jaw was firmly set, the high cheekbones carved perfectly displayed his indifference and his face was inscrutable as always.

No one would ever know what was running through his mind at any given time. He had shut himself up to any intrusion ever since the loss of his mentor. The only friend who he believed could have understood his anger and helped him deal with his loss now shared contrasting opinions on the one matter, sensitive and dear to him.

He hadn't turned bitter though; for, he had stopped expecting from people. The system he worked in had let him down and the people he looked up to had picked sides without even sparing a second thought. And yet, he refused to break down.

Each time he faltered or was on the verge of an emotional breakdown, his mentor's words rang loud and clear in his ears. No matter how hostile everyone around was, he could not quit..

His life wasn't just his anymore. He had pledged to serve his countrymen and fight for justice until his last breath. But now he also had to dig out the conspiracy that had claimed his mentor's life and maligned his honour.

He had been in the system for too long to realize that he couldn't turn into a vigilante and take the law into his hands. If he needed to get to the root of the deceit, he need some concrete, irrefutable evidence.

He lifted his gaze and looked at the structure standing atop a hill in the distance. The familiar outline of the Academy looked down upon him and he released a sharp breath.

ACP Jack Brewer was returning to his Alma mater, but this time around as the second-in-command of the Academy.

* * *

Kim parked her scooter in the woods and chained it to a nearby tree, when she couldn't drag it any further. On her way back from the market at Bracebridge, she had forgotten to refuel it.

She'd been so occupied with work at the internet parlour and purchasing her uncle's medicines that it had totally slipped out of her mind. And now, she was caught in the middle of a downpour with no transport back home, having missed the last bus to Huntsville.

She finally sighed in relief when she saw a dingy tea stall ahead of her. Scurrying to her feet, she halted right before the man who was pouring the steaming hot tea into glasses, "Excuse me, is there any chance I can hitch a ride to Huntsville around here?"

The old man looked up scrutinising her, as if trying to figure out what she was doing in the middle of the storm brewing towards the hills.

"No, dear. Not as of now. I'm afraid you'll have to hitch a ride from a truck or something.." He paused and looked at her fallen face, "Tea?"

Kim looked around and figured she'd have to wait until she found company. She nodded and instantly a hot glass of steaming tea was thrust into her palms.

She rubbed her arms, clutching at the light sweater wrapped around her as she sipped on the tea. The valley looked even more beautiful, covered by the mist and rain pouring down along the backdrop of dusk settling in.

She took a last generous sip of the tea and replaced the glass back on the counter.

To her dismay, she fell short of one nickel to pay for the serving of delicious tea. "Oh, I don't have spare change.."

She counted the coins again and finally took out a 10 dollar bill. "Keep this.."

The old man smiled and refused to take it, "No problem, dear. It's only a matter of one nickel. You can hand it over next time."

Kim, however felt guilty about it. The tea stall was probably his only source of income. Though it was a matter of only a single nickel, she couldn't help but feel hurt about it.

Just then a hand held out a coin to her, "Here.."

She turned in the direction of the husky voice and found a man with his back to her, breaking the seal of a water bottle with his teeth.

Dressed in a black rain-proof overcoat and a pair of denims, he had a scarf tucked around his neck neatly. He sat on his hunches, changing the spare tire, occasionally sipping on water.

Kim stared at his palm for a while and looked away, not wanting to take help from a stranger.

He drew his hand back and looked over his shoulder. His hard gaze was unwavering as he scrutinized her top to toe.

Her eyes were a shade of brown, not as dark as his own, yet he felt as if they held an unimaginable depth. She wore an embroidered rose pink coloured dress with leggings and a dark sweater to shield her from the cold. Her hair was tied in a loose braid, brought to the front with a few strands stuck to her damp face.

The cold had given her cheeks a natural blush, her lips were pale pink with a layer of glistening moisture, probably lip gloss. But it was the pendant twinkling and dangling by a necklace around her neck that held his attention for a moment longer than it should have.

She stood under the thatched roof, sheltering herself from the rains, nervously tucking strands of hair behind her ear. Something about the stranger's gaze alarmed her and made her self-conscious. His piercing eyes seemed to be searching hers and Kim felt vulnerable and exposed like never before.

She looked away with much difficulty and saw the tea stall owner walk up to her, "Honey, this man is going to Huntsville too.. if you want, I can talk to him?"

Kim nodded feebly and turned her attention towards the stranger who kept glancing at her suspiciously while the old man conversed with him.

A minute later, he stepped towards her and she couldn't help but admire his well-built, toned physique. Kim clasped and unclasped her fingers nervously as he approached her.

"You want to go to Huntsville?", he asked sincerely.

She looked up and nodded, turning to look at the old man gratefully.

"C'mon," Jack said and stepped towards the jeep.

Kim fidgeted with the ends of her dress before finally mustering courage to speak up, "Hey uh.."

He turned on his heel, upon hearing her soft feminine call and crooked a brow.

She picked up an umbrella lying on the wooden bench and walked towards him. Not quite understanding how to approach him, she looked at the tea stall and turned to him.

"Umm, I needed to give that man a nickel. As soon as I get home, I'll pay you back..", she said earnestly.

He was slightly amused by her nervousness, but nonetheless impressed that she still cared enough to borrow money from a stranger.

He took out a coin from his pocket and handed it to her, "Here."

Kim tiptoed towards the old man and handed it to him. He in turn, wished her a safe journey and patted her head affectionately.

Kim was already at the wheel, waiting for her. She stood next to the jeep, clutching the umbrella as if in a dilemma. He sensed her apprehensions and shook his head.

He leaned over to the other side and opened the door for her to step in, "Come in.. I don't bite."

The teasing tone made her eyes dart towards his face. She made a face, "I wasn't scared.. But.."

He realised she was searching his jeep for something and enquired, "What are you looking for?"

Kim realized that she'd been caught and bit her lip, "Nothing.. I've just never seen you around here before so.."

Jack sensed her hesitance in traveling with a stranger and leaned towards the open door. Thunder clapped in the skies above them breaking their trance.

He finally decided to put an end to it and took out his ID. Waving it in her face, he spoke, "I'm a Police Officer.. You're safe with me.."

Unknown to her a wave of panic surged through her. What if someone recognized her?

But the next instant, she dismissed it. _Impossible Kim.. No one knows you here. _

His observant eyes, however hadn't missed the play of emotions on her face before she masked it all with a slight smile.

Kim climbed into the jeep and closed the door behind her.

He didn't wait for her to settle in. Jack floored the clutch and began driving towards Huntsville..

The two strangers, unaware of their entwined past set out together, not realizing that they were one step closer to seeking justice already.

They had found the one, they'd been searching for, all these years..

They would never be alone, anymore; both literally and figuratively..

* * *

Okay.. So that's about it, for now.. I'm sure some of you were expecting an epic meet, but guys, don't be disheartened. The story has just begun..  
Awaiting your take on it..

**Precap**: Jack-Kim meet # 2 and Mr. ACP witnesses a different side to the demure Kim.


	3. Chapter 2

**So this update is for someone who PM'd me to update this story - it's been so long since I've worked on it, and I found it in my computer, so I apologize for the horrible writing and crude mistakes in advance. Happy reading! **

**Chapter 2  
**

* * *

He had made this journey countless number of times in the past. The deserted road through the mountains, empty spaces around, outlined by lush woods and a rare haunting silence, one wouldn't find in the city had always managed to soothe his nerves.

Jack hated the rains for the mess that it would leave behind; puddles of water on the streets, jammed roads and outbreaks of water borne diseases was all it represented.

But that had changed, 8 years ago when he experienced the rains in Huntsville..

Thunderstorms lashing the mountain slopes with sheets of cool water, wild weeds with colourful flowers that seemed to appear all of a sudden and the wet mist in the air that was left behind after every dark night had replaced all unpleasant memories of downpour in the city.

All lingering traces of fatigue in his dark eyes had vanished the moment when light raindrops sneaked their way in through the half-open window and splashed against his face. It felt as if he was coming home.

A storm rumbled through the mountains, bringing along loud thunder, flashes of lightning and her favorite, silver raindrops. She stole a peek at the sloping hillside through the dense forest and breathed the scent of the wet earth.

She had always loved playing in the rain as a child. Ignoring her father's protests, she would often pull him along until he finally gave in and made her paper boats. Watching her boats sail on the little puddle of water in their garden, soaking wet in the rains until he would lift her and carry her back into the house had been her favorite pastime back then.

A tear drop fell from her eye mingling with the rainwater splashing on her face, disappearing before she could even feel it, just the way her father's memories always did.

Jack loosened his grip on the steering wheel and looked at the girl sitting beside him.

Something about her was different. The slight smile curving at the corner of her lips seemed heartfelt and was reflecting on her face. She had a childlike innocence to her, he thought. But it was the vulnerability in her eyes that held his gaze captive for a few seconds each time he happened to glance at her.

He watched her for a couple of minutes and couldn't stop the amused grin forming on his face.

"You really like the rain, huh," he asked.

Kim turned her outstretched palm upside down and the water gathered in her palm trickled down. She turned to him and shook her head, "It's nothing special."

The calmness he had witnessed in her eyes was gone and was instead replaced by a haunted look. Jack wondered what it was about.

"What path is this? I've never passed by here before..", she exclaimed looking at the unfamiliar terrain.

"It's a shortcut. It merges with the road by the Church," he said manoeuvring the jeep expertly.

Kim nodded and found herself turning to him once again.

Something about him looked very familiar. She had seen those piercing eyes and the hard set jaw several times, but now she couldn't remember when and where.

He had taken off the wet raincoat and placed it on the backseat. He wore a plain black hoodie, a pair of faded jeans and a black sports watch and his soft hair falling over his forehead made him look very casual. She couldn't help but feel a growing attraction to his steely brown eyes, which held an unimaginable depth in them.

"Are you new here?", she asked out of curiosity.

He looked at her for a moment before focusing on the road ahead. Jack didn't have an answer to that, but ACP Jack did.

"Yes. I have a posting in the Academy," he answered with a straight face.

She gave him a confused look wondering how he was familiar with the terrain if he was indeed new to the place.

When he didn't respond to her curiosity, she ignored it and thought back upon what he said.

_The Police Academy.._ Her heart missed a beat at that. Today, six years later, Kim still froze at the mere mention of the Academy. Her father had spent the last few years of his service at the Police Academy here. She had heard several stories of the prestigious institution, its honour, his cadets and their achievements, but had never visited the place while he was posted there.

Irony, that now she had to return to the same place where it had all ended and perhaps also started, to make a new beginning and restore her dead father's honour.

Kim snapped out when the jeep came to a screeching halt. She looked up and realised they had reached the Church. She rubbed her palms and peeped out of the window as the warmth settled in. The rain had stopped by then.

She turned towards him and smiled, "I can walk on my own from here. Thanks for getting me till here."

He looked at her and then rolled the glasses down. His alert eyes quickly scanned the deserted area. The road ahead was forked; one led to the Police Academy on the other side of the river across the bridge, while the other trailed into the peaceful village.

"I can drop you home. It's getting quite late." he replied.

Kim shook her head and smiled slightly, "Oh no no. You needn't worry yourself. And anyways, our paths are different. I can take it from here."

When he didn't look convinced and still sported a concerned look, she spoke, "I'm used to it," and took out a torch from her bag.

Jack finally gave in and nodded, "Whatever you say."

She got down from the jeep, fixed her scarf over her shoulders and looked at the deserted road leading towards her house. He didn't miss the slight fear in her eyes as she glanced at the river flowing behind the Church.

His sharp instincts immediately kicked into action and he began observing her intently. The way her fingers twisted and untwisted the ends of her scarf gave him an idea that she was probably nervous of walking it up in the dark.

His observant eyes were once again scanning the area. He glanced at the bridge which would lead him towards the Academy and then back at her. He wondered if it would be too much of probing into her private space if he offered to drop her home again.

Little did he know that she wasn't as brave as she pretended to be..

Kim had been on several dangerous assignments, during her internship and later while working as a crime journalist as well. Her inquisitiveness, which came naturally to her and the dare-devil attitude which was required of an investigative crime reporter had often landed her in tricky situations. But, she had always found a way out.

But tonight was different.. It wasn't the deserted road that scared her; it was the darkness that had engulfed the valley. As a child, she had always been scared of the dark ever since her mother's death. Even today, she left a lantern burning all night while she slept.

Besides, she needed him to stay away from her and her house. Though he was a stranger and came across as a helpful and decent guy, he was a cop. And Kim did not want to risk her true identity, no matter what.

Gathering her courage, she lifted her lashes and looked at him, "I should get going."

Jack blinked his eyes, nodded slightly and held out his hand, "ACP Brewer."

Kim looked at him and felt it again. She had heard the name before.

He watched her forehead crease and wondered what had gotten her thinking.

Brushing aside her doubts, she looked at him and then at his hand, before slipping hers into his, "Kim."

Her name sounded beautiful and something about the way she said it, made him want to know more about her.

Despite the cool air seeping into her skin, his touch was surprisingly firm and as warm as his demeanor.

Her cheeks flushed and she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear when she realised that he wasn't loosening his hold on her hand. Though that action of his should have made her nervous, coming from a stranger, yet for some reason all she could feel was the colour rising in her cheeks.

The sound of rustling leaves alarmed him and he quickly let go of her hand, stepping back.

Kim returned his gesture with a barely there smile and turned around to walk away. She looked back twice after walking a few steps and saw him standing there, fixed to the spot with his arms crossed across his chest.

It didn't take her long to realise that he was trying his best to make sure that she would reach home safely, even if it meant only keeping an eye on her.

She ignored the tiny voice in her head which kept nudging her. She wanted to tell him to leave and that she would be fine.

Just then she heard him sneeze. _Once. Twice. And thrice._ She couldn't help but turn around and look back at him.

He saw her turn around and was almost prepared to step forward when he saw her point towards something. His eyes followed her pointed finger and landed on the jacket lying on the seat.

He had just opened his mouth to speak when she beat him to it, "It gets quite cold here at night. And on top of that, it's raining today. So.."

Though it was a seemingly simple gesture, it felt good coming from her. He was confused by the way it sounded in his head but then brushed it aside quickly.

She saw him pick up the jacket and wear it. He nodded as he pulled the zipper at the front and looked at her. It seemed as though she wanted to say something more but was hesitating.

Jack stepped forward sensing her confusion and turned the ignition off. In a few steps he was beside her and waved a palm as if asking her to walk and guide the way.

She didn't know what made her do it, but she did. Kim began walking towards the village with him by her side, but didn't look at him even once. She mentally smacked herself for harbouring her fear of darkness till date. It had always landed her in embarrassing situations.

Jack gave her a sidelong glance and saw her biting her lips and muttering to herself. He couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle at the sight. _Crazy girl._

Kim saw him chuckle from the corner of her eyes but pretended to ignore it. She looked around and figured, she wasn't even looking where she was going. He seemed to know the way very well and was taking her through a muddy road, which was a shorter way to get into the village.

She couldn't help but wonder as to why he had lied about him being new to the place.

They walked past the first few houses without having said a word. Suddenly, she turned on her heel and looked at him, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear, "Thank you, ACP Brewer. My home is just around the corner. I'll take it from here."

Jack shot her a confused look. But before he could ask her anything further, she gave him a parting smile and turned around to walk away.

Kim figured that must have sounded a bit ungrateful and so looked back over her shoulder. He hadn't moved an inch.

But she didn't want him to be seen with her. The village they lived in was a small community. A girl arriving home with a stranger late in the night would set a few tongues wagging. Though Kim and her uncle was used to her being in the company of men while at work, she knew it would upset him if he heard any gossips related to her.

Kim looked back at him once more and motioned him to leave with a slight nod of head. And this time she walked away, without looking back but thanking the officer silently once again.

Jack stood with hands in his pockets and saw her step into a narrow lane.

A minute later, when she could no longer be seen, he walked back to the jeep and drove towards the Academy.

* * *

He picked up his cellphone lying on the dashboard and dialed a number while he waited for the guards to finish verifying his ID.

Milton scrambled for his phone with one hand, balancing his plate. Jack's name flashed on the screen and his lips mumbled, "Oh shit, he's calling so late at night?"

Alexa, Rudy and Eddie looked up from their respective plates as he answered the call.

A little while later, Jack was greeted with four pair of familiar eyes, each displaying different emotions.

Alexa was the first one to step forward. A shawl wrapped around her and with a smile playing on her lively face, she reached him and tilted her head, raising a brow as if questioning his unannounced presence.

Jack pursed his lips at the sight of his only friend, whom he had willingly let in into his life.

He cleared his throat and nodded, "Yes Madam, I'm reporting to you a week in advance. Do you have a problem with that?", he asked sarcastically.

Alexa and Rudy both knew the last part was meant for him. She looked at her husband who sported a suspicious look and shook her head. By now, she knew better than to be offended by his innuendos.

"I don't have a problem, ACP Jack but if you would have informed me before I would have gotten your quarters ready for you.", she said.

She saw the two men engage in a wordless duel and figured Jack hadn't heard a word of what she said. Sighing, she rubbed the bridge of her nose and decided to step in.

Jack looked to his side when she held his arm and motioned him to walk. Eddie had already taken his bags except for the rucksack that he was carrying.

Once settled in a warm and cozy corner of Rudy's house, Jack lifted the plate of food and walked to the balcony overlooking the valley. The familiar outline of the hilly slopes, training grounds and buildings in the near vicinity took him on a trip down the memory lane.

The winding roads in the valley reminded him of _her. _He hoped she had reached her home safely.

The thought brought along another sight that was frozen in his memory. The nervous and guilty look in her eyes as she stepped away from him and disappeared into the dark alley.

Though he shrugged it off, the alert cop in him couldn't help but stop probing. She was definitely keeping some secrets. _But what and from whom?  
_

* * *

Milton glanced at him and turned to his partner who was just as confused as he was. They exchanged knowing looks and finally walked upto him.

Jack heard their approaching footsteps and looked over his shoulder. Not finding Alexa and Rudy in the room, he turned his attention to the other two and kept his empty plate aside.

"What's the matter, Milton? You sounded very anxious.", he asked sternly and the techie looked at his partner.

"Me and Eddie have personally checked up on those records, Sir. There seems to be some discrepancy."

"Are you saying someone has been smuggling ammunition from the Academy?", he asked with an edge to his deep voice.

Milton shook his head, "Looks like it, Sir. Someone seems to be smuggling them into the academy and then out of here."

Jack's face turned grim and he stared at the dark valley sprawled before him, "We have to get to the root of it, Milton. Something big is definitely cooking up here."

He inhaled a deep breath and looked away after staring at the two junior officers as they showed him photocopies of the records.

He realised he had made the right decision when he got them involved. They were dedicated and very efficient officers. Though their methods of working and outlook towards life were poles apart, he knew he could place his trust in them, assured that the duo wouldn't ever disappoint him.

Besides, something told him his intuitions weren't betraying him. They never did. The smuggling racket had its roots hidden deep in the system. And something told him it it was going to lead him one step closer to proving DIG Crawford's innocence.

* * *

Alexa held up her hand and blocked his path. Rudy stopped pacing the length of his room and looked at his wife who sported a quizzical expression on her face, "What? Don't look at me like that. What were you expecting? Welcoming him with a whole bouquet and all?"

She sighed and slumped on the bed, holding her head, "What is your problem? You're seeing him after _months_, and you didn't even say Hi to him. Forget that, you were glaring him down as if he was some wanted criminal.."

Rudy grunted sarcastically, "Hi's and bye's have long been forgotten, Alexa. He's not the same anymore and neither am I. Why don't you get it?"

"I get it, Rudy. And I know you're better than that. I can look through your fake anger and accusations.", she said sternly, putting her point across.

"My accusations are not fake, Alexa and you know it very well. He's gone crazy. Anger and the fire for revenge has made him lose it. He doesn't follow the rules, nor does he listen to anyone, just does what he pleases. We are officers, damn it, he has to act responsible.", Rudy almost shouted back.

She however, wasn't affected by it; she knew the real reason behind his anger.

Alexa stood up and turned him around to face her, "You and I very well know that he's the best cop we've both known. And as for his anger and 'revenge' as you call it, I don't think he's wrong, Rudy." She paused when he glared at her.

"I admit his method is wrong. But just once put yourself into his shoes and think over it. Wouldn't you do the same?", she asked.

He spun around abruptly and stepped away from her, "No I wouldn't. Because I am not an emotional fool unlike him. Drowned in emotions, he's forgotten the difference between right and wrong. But the truth doesn't change for anyone."

Alexa was slowly losing her patience. She had tried her best to make Rudy look at the whole issue with a different point of view but he refused to budge.

"And what _is _the truth? That DIG Aaron Crawford committed treason?", she spat out angrily.

He flinched at her words and felt as though someone had slapped him hard across the face. But the very next instant, he put his sensitive side aside and looked at her, "Don't try to play your emotional cards here, Alexa. He was my mentor too, but unlike Jack, I'm not a fool that I would deny all the evidences and proofs. All evidences and witnesses were against him."

Alexa mentally smacked herself for even considering doing it again. Finally giving up, she held his arm and handed him his night clothes. He grabbed the towel and walked towards the washroom when her next words froze him.

"By the way Mr. ACP, I didn't know you recommended your own best friend.. As you were missing him.. Now the ETF dream team will be together again, right?", she teased him.

He groaned and stomped off into the washroom banging the door behind him. Faint visions of the team working together, memories of a happy and lively Jack came back crashing suddenly. Slamming his fist on the closed door, he grunted, "Dammit Brewer!"

* * *

**Okay! There we go! **

**Not much progress but this one was needed, I guess.. I hope everyone's relationship dynamics are clear by now.. **

**We shall start with the actual plot from the next one onwards.. Which means more filmy drama.. **

**Please read and review.. Will be waiting!**


End file.
